Be my escape
by Calleigh's little girl
Summary: X-over of CSI NY,CSI Miami&Criminal Minds. Eric is in trouble when spending some vaction time in NYC, so Horatio,Calleigh,Mac,his team,Morgan and Elle have to find the real killer to clear Eric...Finally updated!Changed the category!Please R&R!
1. Prologue how the drama began

**Discs.: I don't own any of the shows or their characters!!!**

**A/N: I reposted the entire story because it was slightly rewritten - furthermore I have some updates for it...It wasn't beta read, so I just hope there are not too many mistakes in it...**

**Okay so here some basic (maybe at first slightly confusing) facts :**

**Time line (different depending on the show): **

**-CSI Miami : Around mid-six season**

**-CSI NY: Third season**

**Pairings:**

**Calleigh&Jake (at the beginning) then Calleigh&Eric ; Mac&Peyton**

**Summary:**

**When Eric decides to spend his vacation in NYC he gets in trouble...(Don't want to reveal too much just yet...)**

**_(more details to come)_****Be my escape**

* * *

_Prologue : How the drama began_

_New York :_

He sat at a table in a popular night-club and sipped his drink slowly while he was observing the dancing crowd in front of him. When he saw a very beautiful, blond young woman he smirked and got up.

He joined the dancers on the floor and moved slowly through the crowd towards the girl, who had caught his eyes. When he had reached her he gave her his greatest smile.

A while later, when another song had finished, he smiled at her once again and asked in his most charming voice:

"Can I offer you something?" After a short moment the young woman smiled and nodded.

Nobody noticed the couple when they left an hour or so later.

_Three days earlier in Miami :_

"Goodbye, guys…" Eric Delko smiled at his colleagues while he got ready to leave the building and start his vacation.

"We will miss you – but you really deserve this trip. I hope you will enjoy your time off!" Calleigh hugged her best friend.

He smiled and told her:

"Of course I will! I mean, two weeks, New York…" he sighed before shaking hands with Horatio.

When he finally left the building he sighed, relieved. They all knew Eric deserved to get some rest. He had recovered surprisingly fast from being shot and losing his sister for a second time, but they all knew that he still needed some time –for himself – to complete the process of recovering.

He was going to take the next flight and hopefully he would arrive in New York City this evening. He just hoped to be able to sleep a bit during the flight, considering the fact that he had worked for the last 48 hours.

_In New York a day later, 9.30 am :_

When Mac arrived at the scene his team had already arrived. He took a look at the body and then asked :

"So, what do we have here?"

"Laura Smith, 22, was found like this an half hour ago. The same MO as in the Andrews case…" Flack let him know.

Mac thought for a moment about the mentioned case…

_Flashback – two hours earlier :_

They had been called to a scene after 24 year old Jessica Andrews had been found dead at her apartment which she shared with her best friend Lisa Montgomery, who had found her when she came home after work.

At first sight they figured out that she had been beaten brutally by her murderer. But the COD was not that clear : she had been shot in the forehead but the perp had also cut through her neck – nearly beheading her. What had actually killed her was going to be found out during the autopsy, but what they knew for sure was that it had to have been pure horror for Lisa Montgomery to find her best friend like this.

It was also in all probability that the victim had been raped before her death – given the fact that she was lying naked in the crumpled sheets of her bed. Her body was littered with bruises and cuts.

Luckily for them they had found quite a lot evidence at the crime scene.

"It's actually surprising how little that guy cared about getting caught…" Danny had commented.

_End flashback_

Peyton hadn't finished the autopsy yet, but she had been able to confirm the suspicion that Jessica had been raped. Mac focused his attention onto the new case.

"Who found the victim?" he looked questioningly at Don.

"The maid…Juanita Sanchez, 48 years old, she also worked for Mrs Smith's parents before they died a year ago."

"Do we know when she was killed?" Mac asked, looking at Peyton.

"As far as I can judge under these circumstances, I would say not much later than four hours ago – but I'm not sure…"

Mac nodded. Then he turned his attention toward Lindsay who entered the room that moment.

"Had Mrs Sanchez been able to tell you anything useful?"

Lindsay shook her head and explained :

"I think she is in shock…"

"Okay, have you found anything useful in here?"

"Actually we have found as much evidence here as at the other scene. Whoever this guy is either he is totally stupid or he is extremely confident concerning his abilities…"

"Whatever it is, we should be happy about it – because we will be able to find him soon as long as he doesn't change his MO the next time…" Mac gave his team members a reassuring glance and helped them with processing the scene.

_Tbc_

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far - please review!**

* * *


	2. The call

**Discs.: I don't own any of the mentioned shows or their characters!**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Be my escape

_1. The call_

_New York, at the present :_

They had just found another body – the fifth one. Luckily the guy had kept up his MO, so it was easy to link the cases to each other. Mac approached Stella and Danny, who were checking the DNA they found at all the crime scenes.

"Hey Mac, I'm checking the DNA traces right now…" Stella and Danny looked at their supervisor.

They smiled when the signal was heard which announced that the computer had found a match.

"So who is it?" Mac looked expectantly at Stella. A moment later their smiles were fading when they read the name of the man who just turned into their main suspect…

_Meanwhile at Central Park :_

Eric had decided to continue his sight seeing tour. He had already visited the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building and one of the many museums…His mind traveled back to a conversation he had once had with Marisol….

_Flashback :_

"You know, in case I could visit New York City someday during the summer time I would spend a whole day in Central Park, then I would visit some museums and go to Coney Island…"

"Really?" Eric smiled at his sister and softly shook his head. He just realized for another time that Marisol was somehow still like a little kid…

_End flashback_

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He left the park and got himself a taxi. When the cabbie asked for his destination he smiled and told him :

"Coney Island, please."

He had decided to do at least one thing his beloved sis had never been able to do.

_Back at the crime lab :_

Mac was unable to believe what name showed up on the screen : Eric Delko…

"That is totally impossible – he's a cop…Not to mention that he lives in Miami." Danny commented.

"Danny, I can't believe it myself but DNA doesn't lie. I'm going to check where Delko is right now, Stella please check the DNA test to make sure…"

"Got it."

Mac nodded and left for his office to find out if Eric Delko from the Miami Dade crime lab was anywhere near New York right now.

_Ten minutes later :_

Mac ended the conversation and sighed in frustration. A soft knock was heard and Stella entered the room, a sad expression on her face.

"Like you asked me to do I repeated the test – the result was the same as the first time…What's the matter?"

Before he was able to answer, Danny entered and let them know that the fingerprints they had found at all the crime scenes were also Eric's.

Mac slowly shook his head, sighed once again and finally answered Stella's question :

"I just got off the phone with JFK airport. Delko arrived here in New York the same day as the murders started…"

For a moment the three of them were quiet before Stella suggested :

"Let's start checking the hotels to figure out where Eric Delko stays."

_Later that day :_

It hadn't taken them long to find out the name of the hotel where Eric was staying, now they were waiting for him. When he arrived, Flack and Danny along with two other cops approached him.

"Eric Delko?" He nodded and Flack continued,

"I'm Detective Flack from the New York Police Department and this is Detective Messer from the crime lab. We are here to arrest you…"

"What? Why?" Eric interrupted.

"You are the main suspect in a case involving the brutal killing of five young women. You have the right to…"

"I know my rights!" Eric glared at them but realized it would be stupid to argue so he kept quiet when they handcuffed him.

_At the lab :_

Danny and Flack were sitting with Eric in an interrogation room and were questioning him. Up to now he just denied everything so they decided to confront him with all the evidence against him.

"We found your prints all over the crime scenes as well as your DNA – plus we have in all five cases witnesses who saw the victims with a guy whose description fits you perfectly! What are you gonna say about that one, huh?" Danny started to become impatient.

"I'm a cop, I work for the crime lab, I deal with stuff like this everyday! – Do you really think I would be so stupid to leave that much evidence at a crime scene?! Hell, I don't even know these women! " Eric looked at them.

"Well, you know as well as we do that evidence doesn't lie! Fingerprints and most of all DNA are unique – if you aren't the killer how is it that all traces and evidence leads to you?" Danny almost yelled at him.

_Outside the interrogation room :_

"He is right…Why would he leave all the evidence at the scenes – I mean, he knows better than that, right Mac?"

Mac looked at Stella and nodded.

"Well, we don't know yet…Maybe he is doing it on purpose – to prove how good and clever he is, I don't know. However, I'm going to call Lieutenant Horatio Caine and ask him to help us solve the case…"

_Meanwhile in Miami :_

Calleigh was sitting in the living-room lost in thought. She somehow missed Eric...Since he had been shot their friendship had gotten even tighter than before. She just hoped that his trip to NYC would help him to complete his recovery...

After a moment she was interrupted in her train of thought by Jake who was carrying two plates with Chinese takeout.

"Hope you enjoy it..." He stated and handed her one of the plates, then he reached for the wine bottle and filled two glasses with the dark red liquid.

_At different place in Miami :_

Horatio had just gotten home when his cell started ringing. It took him only a few seconds to answer the call.

While he listened to the caller he went pale. After he hung up he dialled a number and waited for his call to be answered.

_Tbc_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please take the time to let me know if you liked it and review!**

* * *


	3. Trying to help a good friend

**Discs.: I don't own the shows nor their characters!**

**A/N: Hope you're gonna enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Be my escape

_2. Trying to help a good friend_

Jake released Calleigh from his embrace when her cell phone started ringing and Calleigh hurried to answer the call secretly hoping that it was Eric. Given this fact it was not surprising that a disappointed expression crossed her face as she heard Horatio's voice on the other line.

"Hey Horatio, what's the matter?" A sigh escaped her mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt your free evening - but Eric is in trouble..."

"What kind of trouble?" Calleigh was immediately worried like hell. She just hoped that he was okay...

"He was arrested for raping and killing five women..."

"You are kidding, right? I mean, you know Eric, he could _never _do something like this..."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself - but all evidence leads to him. They found his fingerprints and his DNA at the scenes and they have witnesses who say they saw him with all the victims." Calleigh heard how Horatio sighed heavily.

"So how can we help him?"

"We fly to New York City and help Detective Taylor to figure out what is going on..."

"That sounds like a plan..."

"Okay, then pack your stuff, Taylor has gotten us seats on the next flight to NYC. Take-off is in two hours...I'm going to call Ryan and tell him that we won't be at the lab for a few days."

"Alright..." Calleigh closed her eyes for a moment, then she turned toward Jake.

"What is it?" He sounded quite annoyed.

"I gotta go...Sorry Jake, I promise we will repeat this when I'm back."

"So I guess you're not going to the lab?"

They locked eyes.

"No, New York City..."

_The next morning :_

When Calleigh and Horatio entered the New York crime lab, Mac welcomed them.

"Thanks for coming...I assume you want to take a look onto the case-files and probably also to talk with your colleague yourself?"

They agreed that Calleigh would stay at the lab and get informed about the details of the case, while Horatio would go talking with Eric.

After Mac had showed Horatio the way to the interrogation-room and he got back to his office, Calleigh knocked on his door.

"Hey." She looked at him.

"Come in..."

Mac gestured Calleigh to come in and to have a seat.

"So you took a look onto the case-files, Detective Duquense?"

"Call me Calleigh. Well, yeah, it doesn't look good for Eric, it seems that all evidence is one-hundred percently solide - and leads to him...But I still doubt that Eric could do something like this..."

Suddenly Lindsay entered the room, she seemed totally excited and confused.

"Listen, Flack just called - there was another murder. Danny, Peyton and Stella already headed to the scene..."

"What?!" Mac was shocked.

"That's impossible...I mean all evidence leads to Eric - but he still sits in the interrogation-room..." Calleigh stated.

"Well, I guess we are going to need some more assistence on this case..."

"Any news?" Horatio wanted to know when he joined them a short moment later.

"There was another murder...Stella, Danny and Peyton are processing the scene right now. As soon as we know more we are going to decide what to do next..."

_A few hours later :_

"That is totally impossible...I've rerun the tests like five-times - allways with the same result..."

Stella was totally down.

"Everything leads once again to Eric Delko." Mac stated what they all knew.

"But he is in costody - here, in one of your interrogation-rooms...I _talked _with him when the last woman was killed...That doesn't make any sense at all." Horatio was confused.

"Well, I will call in some more help..."

Mac left for his office.

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Calling for help

**Discs.: I don't own the shows nor their characters!**

**A/N: Okay some more details...**

**Timeline of Criminal Minds : First season**

**Pairing: Morgan&Elle **

**

* * *

**

Be my escape

_3. Calling for help_

As Mac ended the phone call a hopeful smile appeared on his face. He left his office and headed for the break-room where the others were waiting and told his team, Calleigh and Horatio :

"They will be here in 3 to 4 hours, even though they can't send the entire team here..."

"Did you fill them in on the situation?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I gave them the case details, but I didn't mention that our main suspect is in fact a cop..." Mac paused.

A sad expression crossed Calleigh's face yet she tried to suppress her worry and focused on what Mac was telling them.

"They prefer drawing their own conclusions."

"I will go and talk with Eric..."

Calleigh turned around and left to get to her friend. Only a few seconds Horatio followed her and got a hold od her arm.

"Hey Calleigh, do you think that's wise? I mean, he's our colleague - our friend...But we shouldn't raise..."

"He deserves to know!" Calleigh interrupted him, freed herself and went to see her colleague.

_At the interrogation-room :_

Eric turned around the moment he heard the door open. When he saw that it was Calleigh a little bit of his worry vanished and he smiled at her. After she had taken a seat at the opposite side of the table, Calleigh returned the smile.

"How are you doing?"

It took Eric a moment to reply but finally he stated :

"I'm okay...I mean, it could be worse, right?" He paused for a moment and they locked eyes, then he went on,

"Thank you, Cal..."

Calleigh's smile widened :

"For what?"

"For being here..."

"Eric, you know that's no big deal, really...That's what friends are there for, right?"

It was silent for a moment then Eric wanted to know :

"So, what's the matter? You got any new leads?"

"Yeah..." Calleigh started and a glimpse of hope appeared in his eyes.

"There was another murder during the last few hours - after you've been arrested...Yet everything leads to you again..."

"So..."

"Is there anyone who might have a reason to frame you? Someone who has also the ability to forge all that evidence?"

"Well, if you do a job like ours you of course make some people mad and sure there might be also some people who want revenge...But except of you, Horatio and the rest of the team nobody knew that I was going to spend my vacation here in New York..." He paused for a few seconds before he added,

"And to forge all this evidence makes it necessary to have at least basic knowledge of standard procedures of a crime lab. Furthermore they said I was seen with the victims..."

"Relax Eric, we will find the truth - like we always do, got it?" Calleigh gave him a serious glance.

"Yeah, I know...Thank you for telling me about the new leads."

"No problem..."

Calleighj and Eric shared another smile and locked eyes, getting immediately caught in the moment.

_Meanwhile :_

"So, what do you think?"

"I think, it's going to be fun to spend some time with you in New York. I mean, think about it - it's only the two of us and this case will be probably closed pretty fast, so we'll have quite a lot of time left which we could simply enjoy..."

"I meant the case, Morgan. You're never going to change, huh?" She rolled her eyes, while her colleague smirked at her.

"Oh come on Elle, this case will be solved in no time and I have one or another idea about how to use the time that will be left 'til we have to get back home..."

They locked eyes and he added,

"Listen Elle, why shouldn't we enjoy the time here in NYC - after all Hotch will never find out..."

Elle shook only her head. After a few minutes of silence Elle pointed out :

"Morgan, we are supposed to solve this case - _that's _why Hotch sent us to New York...And not for a little vacation."

"Elle, if you don't want to get totally worn out by this job you have to give yourself a little treat every once in a while...A little vacation, a massage, whatever - just make sure to keep in mind that life has also positive sides..."

They shared a smile.

"You know what? You sound like Gideon."

Morgan pointed his right index-finger at her and stated :

"Don't go there, got it? After all I'm not pointing out how you're becoming more and more a clone of Hotch..."

Elle only shook her head once more.

"Just lets get back to the case, okay?"

"Fine..." Morgan smirked at her, grabbed the file in front of him and began to read it once more.

_Back at NYC :_

While Calleigh was telling him in more detail about their new leads he thought back to the passed few months since he had been shot. He was quite aware of the fact that his friendship with Calleigh had gotten tighter since that time.

She had helped him a lot, especially when he had to face the fact that his beloved sister was dead...It had cost him a lot of strength to accept her death for a second time...

He knew that he probably won't be there anymore if it hadn't been for Cal...He owed her big time - and just hoped that he would be able to make it up to her...

Of course they both knew that they could count on each other no matter what, but still it was mainly her who helped him and not the other way 'round.

But then again, Calleigh was very independent - sure she had faced rough times as well, but she prefered to deal with her sorrows on her own...And Eric had learned to accept that - even though there had been times when it had been hard to do so.

"Eric?" Calleigh interrupted his train of thought and he looked at her.

A smile appeared on her face and she stated :

"You didn't hear anything of what I was saying, right?"

"Sorry, it's just..." Eric looked apologeticly at Calleigh.

"It's okay..." She glanced at her watch,

"I should better go now..."

"Sure..."

They locked eyes once more, then she got up and went to the door. Before she left, she turned around once more and assured him :

"I'll be back soon..."

He only nodded, then Calleigh was gone."

_Meanwhile :_

As Morgan and Elle entered the New York crime lab they were welcomed by Mac, his team and Horatio.

"Thanks for coming." Mac stated and shook hands with them before he introduced them to the others.

Just as Elle and Morgan were shaking hands with the CSI's, Calleigh joined them.

"Sorry for being late..." Calleigh started, but was left speechless as Elle turned around by hearing the Southern drawl of the blond CSI.

"Calleigh?" A smile appeared on both women's faces.

"Nice to see you again." They hugged each other for a moment, then Calleigh shook hands with Morgan and they filled them in on the case.

_Tbc_

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far! Remember to take the time to review!**

* * *


	5. A girls night out in New York

**Discs.: I don't own the shows nor their characters!!**

**A/N:  Hope you will like it! I already started writing the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Be my escape

_4. A girls night out in NYC_

After they had discussed about each and every possible and impossible explanation for the recent events concerning the case, as well as the profile and Morgan had questioned Eric, they were all quite tired and exhausted for several different, individual reasons.

"Well, let's call it a day..." Mac stated, "I think we could all use some rest."

Everybody nodded their agreement and he added,

"We'll meet back here at 8:00 am."

With that they parted. As they were heading out together Elle stopped her old friend and asked :

"You okay, Calleigh?"

The CSI turned partly around and looked Elle straight into the eyes, one eyebrow raised :

"You're trying to figure me out?"

A hurt expression crossed Elle's face, then she forced a smile on her lips and replied :

"Not at all, Cal...It's just, you seem like something's bothering you. I don't need to be a profiler to see that - it's enough to be your friend to sense that aomething's wrong..."

At that Calleigh smiled and atated :

"Well, I'm sorry, Elle...Anyways, I'm okay...I mean, it's just this damn case..." She trailed off.

After a moment of silence they shared a smile and Elle suggested :

"You know what? How about we go, get some food and drinks and catch up on ol' times?"

Calleigh's smile widened.

"Sounds like a plan..."

By now they had reached the door and just as they were about to leave the building Morgan approached and asked :

"Would you mind if I tag along?"

He locked eyes with Elle, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I do...It's enough to work with you...And by the way - this is supposed to be a girls night - just me and Cal, got it?"

"Fine...I see you later then..." With that he left them alone.

"Did he seem disappointed to you as well?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, but it's mainly his huge ego that's hurting." Elle grinned, "However, lets go..."

"Any idea where to go?"

They exchanged a glance.

"Most definitely..."

_At a night-club :_

"This case is really getting to ya, huh?" Elle looked at her friend.

When Calleigh didn't reply Elle went on :

"It's Eric Delko, huh? I mean, you're working with him and you're probably good friends..." She trailed off.

"You're right...Eric is my best friend...He's in trouble - and I just can't seem to find a way to help him..." Calleigh let her head drop.

"He's more than just a friend, isn't he?"

Calleigh looked up, she blushed and asked - a little too fast as to convince Elle of being wrong :

"What makes you say that?"

"First - I'm a profiler with the BAU and quite good on my job. But most important - we know each other since we were eight..."

"Honestly? I don't know, I mean, my friendship with Eric is far too important for me as that I would give it that much thinking - plus I'm seeing someone else so...But anyways - he had a real tough time recently..." Calleigh paused for a moment then she went on,

"First his sister was diagnosed with cancer and recovered - just to be killed by some Latin-American mob guys, then Eric himself got shot...into the head. He barely made it, not to mention that there are still parts of the bullet lodged in his brain and that he suffered from retrograde amnesia - he had to go through it all over again..." Calleigh's eyes were stinging with unshed tears.

"And now this..." She let her head hang.

"Well, one thing is for sure - Eric isn't the killer. And believe me Calleigh, we'll find the UnSub." Elle reassuered her.

"I know...Change of topic...You and Morgan...What's going on between the two of you?" Calleigh smirked at Elle, who just smiled for a moment then she pointed out :

"Absoluetly nothing...We're not even that close friends...I mean, he' a real macho - and that's not exactly what I need or want..."

They started laughing.

"I bet he would do everything to be with you..."

"Calleigh...Don't be ridicolous!"

"You know damn well that I'm right."

"Maybe...But anyways, it's wonderful to finally spend some time with you again..." Elle admitted.

"That's right! I really missed ya!"

"So did I..."

They shared a smile.

_Half past midnight :_

As Calleigh and Elle left the night-club they were still talking vividly.

"You know what?" Calleigh asked, "That was really fun - we should repeat that..."

The women looked at each other and Elle replied :

"Most definitely!" They started laughing.

_Tbc_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this - even though it was a bit short...Please remember to review!**


	6. From bad to worse

**Discs.: I don't own CSI NY, CSI Miami or Criminal Minds - nor any of their characters!**

**A/N: Here's another new chapter! Hope you will like it!**

**

* * *

**

Be my escape

_5. From bad to worse_

"Hey Elle! Come on, open up..." Morgan knocked again,

"I thought we wanted to have breakfast together? Or are you having a hangover?" A smirk appeared on his face. He waited another few minutes for an answer, then he pointed out :

"You know, if you don't hurry we will be late..."

Morgan shook his head and decided to get the spare-key for Elle's room...After all he knew how mad Elle was going to be if he didn't wake her up. She hated being late for work - he knew that first hand, mainly because he had been the reason for her being late several times now. His grin widened as his mind went three months back...

_Flashback :_

They had just finished a tough case and all of them were quite shocked of its ending. Especially Elle was very down...Morgan kept observing her for a few minutes while they were doing their paperwork.

"Hey Elle, how about we head out and get some drinks?"

She looked up and after a moment she said :

"Okay...I'm almost done here anyways..."

"Great." Morgan started packing up his stuff, then he waited for Elle to get ready to leave.

_Later that night :_

Elle giggled as Morgan put his arms around her slender waist from behind and painted the skin on her neck with teasing kisses, while she was searching for the right key and finally opened the door.

"You wanna come in?" Elle turned around in Morgan's arms and looked right into his eyes.

"Most definitely!" They shared a passionate kiss.

While they headed for the bedroom Elle almost fell over a pair of her shoes.

Morgan started laughing and pointed out :

"God, Elle, you're _so _drunk..."

"I'm not!" Elle protested and Morgan laughed even more.

"Oh yes, you are..." He kissed her again,

"But that doesn't matter anyways..."

"Don't go there..." They locked eyes and Elle added, a smirk on her lips,

"Or you can go home..."

Morgan pulled her closer again and kissed her passionate on her lips, before he bit her neck, then he mumbled :

"I'm done, I'm done..."

Elle only smiled...

_The next morning :_

As Morgan woke up, he saw that Elle was already awake as well. He noticed right away the satisfied smile on her lips and started smiling as well, relieved that she wasn't regretting what had happened between them the passed night.

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself..." Morgan smiled at her once more and sat up, then he stretched out his right hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're okay?"

Her smile widened and she nodded :

"Last night was wonderful..."

"Yeah, it was...Maybe we should repeat that every once in a while..."

They locked eyes and Elle replied :

"That would be nice...As long as there are no strings attached that is..."

Morgan nodded and said :

"Okay...We should better get ready for work..."

"You want some coffee before you leave?"

He smiled again :

"That sounds tempting..."

Elle grabbed the bed-spread and got up, wrapping the sheets around herself. Then she left to make coffee.

A moment later he got up as well and got dressed.

_End flashback _

They had kept seeing each other ever since...

By now Morgan had reached the lobby and walked up to the counter of the reception.

"Excuse me?"

The blond woman looked up and said :

"Good morning...Can I help you somehow?"

"Uhm actually yeah, I need the spare-key for room 223."

"Name?"

"Derek Morgan."

"I'm sorry, but I can't hand the key to you - after all it's not your room..."

"That's right...It's the room of my colleague and we wanted to have breakfast with each other...Unfortunately she's still sleeping and not answering the phone." He showed his most charming smile,

"You know, normally I would just let her her sleep, because she had gone out with an old friend of hers - but she hates being late for work, so I should really get her awake..."

"I'm really sorry, but..."

"Well, maybe this will change your mind..." Morgan interrupted the girl and shoed her his id.

After she had taken a close look onto it, she said :

"Alright, but I will come with you..."

"Thanks."

_In front of Elle's room :_

"Please wait here..."

"Sure..."

The girl opened the door and went inside the hotel-room.

A moment later the woman came back and said, a smile on her lips :

"It's no surprise that she didn't readt to your calls, there's nobody inside - and it also doesn't seem as someone had been in there at all over the last night."

"Oh really?" Morgan was surprised for a few seconds, then he hurried to add,

"Well, maybe it got so late that she didn't see the point in coming to the hotel - or she simply went back to work...Anyways, thanks for your help."

"No problem - after all, that's my job..." The young woman smiled at him.

After a moment Morgan smiled and gave her a tip, before he turned around to head back to his own room.

_Some time later, at Starbucks :_

While Morgan was waiting for his coffee he called once more Elle's cell. When his call went once again straight to voice-mail he sighed and hung up, not seeing the point in leaving a message.

She was probably already back at the Crime Lab. After all, it wasn't her style to spend the night with some random guy...

_At the Crime Lab :_

When Morgan entered the building he hurried toget to the conference-room_, _where already waiting for like ten minutes.

As he entered the room, he searched for two very specific things - mainly Elle, but also for some more coffee. After a moment he gave up finding Elle and poured some coffee into a mug on the table.

"Finally..." Horatio started, then he paused, took a look around and asked,

"Where is your colleague?"

Morgan almost spit out his coffee and started coughing for a moment, then he replied :

"What do you mean? I thought she was already here..."

"Well, she isn't and neither is Detective Duquesne..." Stella pointed out.

"That's most definitely no good at all..." Mac added.

"They wanted to get something to eat and some drinks as far as I know..."

"Do you know where they wanted to go?" Mac asked.

"No, but give me a second and I will know..."

While the others were observing Morgan questioning he dialed a number. Without thinking Morgan put the call on the speakers, which he regretted the moment his call was answered.

"You reached the source of complete blissfulness...So hot stuff, what can I do to make all your naughty dreams come true?" A female voice whispered on the other line in an almost kinda inappropiate kind of way.

By hearing that Mac raised an eyebrow and looked, just like the others, questioning at morgan, who smirked and replied :

"Hey sweetie pie - I put you on the speakers...So you better keep it clean."

"Uhm, you know that you're right now not even as much fun to talk with as Hotch, right?" The voice stated, sounding kinda disappointed.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Morgan made a stage wait, acting like it was getting to him that she had said that Hotch was funnier than him, then said,

"But listen Garcia, I need you to check something for me..."

Garcia sighed at the other end of the line and asked bluntly :

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to check the credit card records of someone?"

"Name?"

"Calleigh Duquesne - and Elle's..." Morgan trailed off.

"Just a sec..." Garcia said and after a moment of silence she went on,

"Well, as far as I can see they had Chinese for dinner and then some drinks at a night-club called "Diamond's light" - I know weird name, but still the most popular night-club in NYC..."

"Hang on for a moment." Morgan pressed a button on the phone, which made it impossible for Garcia to hear what he and the others were saying.

"That's the same night-club where the victims had been last seen alive." Flack stated.

Morgan pressed another button and said to Garcia :

"Hey can you try to track down the signal of the cell phones of Calleigh and Elle?"

"Sure...May I ask why?" Garcia replied.

"They might be in trouble..."

"Oh okay..." Garcia sounded unusual serious,

"Seems today's your lucky day - apparently the cell phones are still turned on and still close to the club."

"Thanks." They hung up.

"Well, lets check if we can find something over there..." Mac suggested and everyone else nodded in agreement.

_At the night-club :_

Morgan and Flack went inside to question the staff. They took a close look around, then they went to the counter and showed their badges to one of the waitresses.

"I'm Detective Flack from the NYPD and this is Agent Morgan, FBI...We have some questions..."

"Again?" The woman seemed annoyed.

"Yes, did you work here last night?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, why?" They blond looked at Flack then back at Morgan and went on,

"Was there another murder?"

"As far as we know there wasn't - so far..." Morgan replied.

"Do regognize these two women?" Flack showed a picture of Elle and one of Calleigh to the waitress who just nodded.

"Can you tell us something more..." Morgan began, but was interrupted by a man saying:

"What are you doing here?"

The guy walked up to them and put an arm around the waitress' waist.

"Why don't you get back to work, Jen?" The woman nodded and left.

"We're investigating in the case of disappearance of these two women." Flack showed the pics to the guy and went on,

"You're the owner, right?"

"Yeah, is that a crime?"

"No, but it's kinda stricking that all victims in one of our cases - just like these two women, who disappeared - had last been seen here at your bar..."

"What are you hinting at?" The man seemed quite angry,

"You think I'm involved into this?"

"Are you? I remember that one of your guards had mentioned that your security cameras aren't working for a while now, when I questioned him." Flack stated.

"So what? Listen, I'm sorry for these women and I hope you will find the two others safe and sound, but - I got a business to run, so..."

"We're going to be back if we have some more questions..."

"Fine!" The guy turned around and left.

While they were on the way out they saw a bunch of guys getting up from a table in the back of the club and following the owner through a door on which was written 'Private - staff only!'.

Just as Morgan and Flack had reached the door and were about to leave the blond waitress, who the owner had called Jen, approached them, together with an even younger looking, dark haired woman.

"Excuse me?" Jen said.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Uhm, it's about these two women..." Jen seemed to be quite uncomfortable about talking with them.

"Yeah?" Flack looked at the women,

"Is there something you can tell us about their disappearance?"

"Maybe..." Jen answered.

"Jen!" The other girl said.

"Rosa, calm down, okay?"

"No! You know better than messing with Diego!"

"There's really something I need to tell you - but not here..." Jen handed a small, folded piece of paper to Morgan then, she and Rosa hurried to get back to their work.

After they had watched the two waitresses go, Morgan and Flack left the night-club.

_Meanwhile :_

While Morgan and Flack were questioning the staff, Horatio, Mac and his team were searching for any evidence that could still be around.

It took only a few minutes before Danny shouted :

"I found something!"

The others gathered around him to see what he had found and he showed them two purses, which he had found in the alley, between pieces of garbage.

"That are Calleigh's and Elle's - they were carrying them with them when they left the lab last night." Lindsay stated.

"Anything else?" Mac asked.

"Not yet..." Stella replied.

"Okay, keep searching..."

_A few minutes later :_

As Flack and Morgan left the club, Morgan took a look at the sheet of paper Jen had given to him. It said : 7 pm, entrance of Central Park

"Great, do you know how many entrances the Central Park has?"

"Well, there are a couple of them, why?" Flack asked and Morgan handed him the note.

"We can observe all of them if necessary...So that shouldn't be a problem...I'm actually more concerned that she might change her mind."

"Yeah...Did you notice these guys? They were all carrying at least one gun and several other weapons, like knives." Morgan stated.

"You think that the owner is somehow involved into this mess?" Mac asked, who had seen them coming out of the building and was now standing next to them.

"Well, he most definitely seems to hide something. I will ask Garcia for a background check of that Diego guy."

"We can do that as well at the lab..." pointed Danny out, who had just joined them, along with the other CSI's.

"Sure, but Garcia can find even the tiniest bit of dirt and the best kept secret of that guy..."

"Well, okay...I think it would be quite pointless if we all stay here trying to find new evidence, so here's what we're going to do..." Mac paused making sure that he had everyone's attention,

"Flack, get a surveilance team here - I want to be informed about everything that happens around here. Danny and Lindsay you two stay here as well and try to find more evidence, but be careful tough, after all we don't know yet if the owner is involved into this - or how far he would go to stay out of the focus of our investigation." He saw the two nod and went on,

"Meanwhile Stella, Horatio, Agent Morgan and I go back to the lab and go through the entire evidence for another time and talk with Eric once more..." After everyone had agreed they parted.

_Back at the lab :_

When they had arrived at the lab Morgan stated :

"I should better call my supervisor and let him know that Elle is missing - when I'm done with that I will talk with Garcia concerning the background-check...I will also ask her to cross-reference cases on which Delko had been mainly responsible for catching the perp with recently released criminals in this area."

"Okay, meanwhile Horatio, Stella and I will go through the evidence again...If you want you can use my office for talking with your boss." Mac said.

"Thanks..." With that they parted and Morgan headed for Mac's office, wondering how he should tell Hotch that Elle was missing...

Finally he decided to call JJ first to figure out in what kind of mood Hotch was, before he released the bad news. Sure he knew that he had to inform his supervisor of what had happened, but if he knew how Hotch was doing, he might not get blamed too badly for it.

So he dialed JJ's cell phone number and waited for her to answer the call.

"Hey Morgan, what's up?" The cheerful voice of the blond office liaison was heard.

"JJ, how's it going?" Morgan asked, trying to buy himself some more time.

"Quite good, we just finished our case...How 'bout you?"

"Well, it's a bigger mess than we first thought...Uhm, is Hotch in?" Morgan was starting to get nervous, not sure how to tell his colleague about the unexpected turn of events in New York.

"Sure...Is something wrong? I mean, it sounds like something is bothering you..." JJ stated.

"Honestly, yeah..." Morgan sighed and went on, "It's Elle..."

He filled her in about what had happened...

_At Quantico :_

When JJ got off the phone with Morgan, she kept sitting at her desk for a while, staring out into the blue. She had offered him that she would tell Hotch about the bad news.

Given the fact that it hadn't been that long since the incident in Texas, when Elle had been hold hostage, JJ still remembered that day quite well...

Hotch's reaction when he heard that Elle was on the train as well, his entire behavior while they were working on the case - the way he had behaved afterwards...

She knew that he felt horrible guilty for that, after all, it had been him who had allowed Elle to go all by herself. JJ might not be a profiler like the rest of the team, but she had noticed the change in Hotch's behavior when Elle was around...

He had barely let her do anything on her own, trying to keep her close so he could make sure that she was okay, that nothing could happen to her....He was always observing her, even though he tried to not let the others notice. But apparently he was underestimating JJ, because she had noticed all of it...

After another few minutes she got finally up to talk with Hotch.

_Hotch's office :_

While doing his paperwork Hotch was wondering how Morgan and Elle were doing in New York. He wished he could have gone with Elle to New York himself, but the team needed him, his family needed him - but most important he needed to stop behaving the way he did ever since Elle had been hold hostage...

He needed to stop being so damn overprotective when it came down to _her_...Hotch knew that pretty well, but still it was hard...

Only a moment later he was interrupted in his train of thought by a knock against his office-door.

"Yeah?" He forced himself to say.

The door opened and JJ entered the room, an extremely serious expression on her face.

"You got a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?" He watched as JJ closed the door and walked up to his desk.

"I just got a call from Morgan a couple of minutes ago..." She started, then she trailed off and looked away.

"Really, how's it going? Do they have any new leads?"

"Uhm, well..." JJ wasn't sure how tell Hotch.

"What is it, JJ? Is there a problem?" Hotch sensed that there was something terribly wrong, especially when JJ let her head hang and kept silent for a little longer.

"It's Elle..." She finally looked back up and they locked eyes.

Hotch felt a vague fear rising in him as he forced himslef to ask :

"What's with her?"

"She and a CSI, named Calleigh Duquesne went missing last night. Apparently they are old friends and had wanted to go somewhere for dinner and to have some drinks later..." JJ trailed off again.

"Do they have any leads?"

"I don't know, you should probably talk with Morgan himself...Do you want me to tell the others?" She paused, then she asked,

"Are we going to go to New York to help solving the case?"

"Uhm, no...I'm going to fly to New York while you, Reid and Gideon will stay here - I mean it would be quite pointless if the entire team goes."

"Okay..."

"Please do me the favor to tell the others and to inform the leader of the New York Crime Lab that I will come..."

"Will do..." With that JJ turned and left.

Hotch leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to comprehend the news...Then he forced himself to get ready to leave. He had to go home first, so he hurried up.

_Back at NYC :_

Morgan was damn grateful that JJ has offered him to talk with Hotch. After a moment he dialed Garcia's number to ask her to work a little magic and hopefully find something that could help them.

"Hey what's up?" Garcia asked right away as she answered the call,

"Any news about Elle?"

"No...Could you run a background check on the owner of the "Diamond's light" night-club? Oh and please go through cases on which Eric Delko was responsible for catching the perp and check if any of these criminals were recently released..."

"Got it..." They hung up.

Morgan took a deep breath and left Mac's office, then he went to search for the CSI's. When he found them he asked :

"You found something?"

"Yeah, a few hairs and fingerprints - they're currently being analyzed." Stella replied.

"How about you? Any luck?" Horatio wanted to know.

"Well, Garcia's on it...She's gonna call as soon as she found something."

"Great...I just got off the phone with someone from the BAU," Mac stated, coming from an adjoining room,

"And was informed that your supervisor is going to come here as soon as possible."

"That's what I expected..."

"Anyways I guess we should talk with Eric once more..." Horatio said now.

"I'll come along if that's okay..." Morgan looked at the CSI from Miami.

"Sure..."

While the two men were on the way to the interrogation-room Horatio asked :

"Should we tell him about the recent events?"

"Well, given the fact that it's most likely that your colleague is innocent, I think it's alright..."

_In the interrogation-room :_

Eric was doing horrible...It was driving him crazy to be stuck in this room, while someone was trying to frame him for raping and homocide. He yearned for getting out and help finding that scumbag...

When he heard the door open he turned around, hoping it was Calleigh, but it was only Horatio and that FBI agent, who had questioned him the passed day, that entered the room.

"Hey, when will I get outta here? After all you should know by now that I'm innocent!"

Eric looked at the two men, then he asked :

"What is it?"

_Meanwhile :_

As Hotch entered the Crime Lab he went to search for Mac right away. It didn't take him long to find him in his office, so Hotch knocked and waited for a reaction.

After a short moment Mac took a look at him and got up to greet him.

"You must be Agent Hotchner from the BAU..." Mac assumed and they shook hands.

"Exactly...Do you have any new leads?" Hotch asked without any further introduction.

"Unfortunately not...We're still waiting for some test results of several pieces of evidence though..." Mac paused,

"Furthermore are two of my CSI's currently searching the area where Detective Duquesne and your colleague had gone missing for evidence and we're still waiting for a call from you analyst..."

"Alright...How about Eric Delko? Are you sure that he's innocent?" Hotch looked at Mac.

"Most definitely...He's too smart for leaving so much evidence at the scenes...And given the fact that the murders continued after his arrest - and the evidence still kept leading to him it's quite obvious that someone's trying to frame him..."

Hotch nodded his agreement - why couldn't it once for a change be easy?

"But he's still arrested, right?"

"Uhm, yeah...Your agent and Lt Caine are currently talking with him..."

"Caine is his supervisor from Miami, isn't he?"

"Right, I figured it could be useful to have him here..."

"Okay, where are the interrogation-rooms?"

"I can show you the way...By the way how about the profile, you think a cop fits into it?"

"Well, maybe - I think it's wiser to wait with assumptions like that until I talked with Morgan..."

Mac only nodded. By now they had reached the interrogation-room.

_Inside the interrogation-room :_

"Calleigh went missing last night - along with my colleague..." Morgan told Eric after a moment of hesitation.

After all, he wasn't sure about how the CSI was going to take it - but on the other hand, he had never been someone who minced matters...

"What?!" Eric went pale.

"They disappeared from a night-club, where they had wanted to get some drinks." Horatio said.

"Do you have any leads?" Eric forced himself to ask, while he was trying to control his emotions.

"Unfortunately not - yet...Listen Eric, have you ever been to a night-club called "Diamond's light" since you're here?"

"No, the loud music would just make my headaches increase...Why are you asking?"

"Because all victim's, as well as Calleigh and Elle, have last been seen there..." Morgan explained.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Eric wanted to know.

Before he could reply, Morgan's cell phone started ringing so he had to answer.

"What's up?"

"Let him go..." Hotch replied on the other line.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, he doesn#t fit the profile as far as I can judge without having talked to him - and he's too smart to leave any evidence at the scenes..."

"Alright, Hotch..." They hung up, then Morgan answered finally Eric's question,

"We let you go..."

"Really?"

Morgan only nodded and opened the door. A moment later the three men left the interrogation-room. Outside they met Mac and Hotch and were soon joined by Stella, who told them that Danny and Lindsay were back - with a huge pile of potential evidence aiting to be examined.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm already writing the next chapter - and I can promise that it includes an extremely surprising revelation...So please put this story on your alert list - and even more important, please take the time to REVIEW!**


End file.
